


Nightmares

by kristsune



Series: Oyacyir verse [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rabble has nightmares, but at least now has loudmouth to help bring him back, but he might be on his way to doing better, rabble is still not doing well, they care so much for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble has nightmares, and Loudmouth forms a plan.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> The next part in Oyasyir for Revenge of the Fifth. Seemed theme appropriate. Loudmouth of course belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

“ _ No _ !”

Loudmouth was startled awake by the hoarse yell. He was disoriented, and couldn’t remember where he was, until he realized Rabble was shuddering in his sleep next to him. No doubt he was dreaming about the day Mischief and Ruckus died. 

It broke Loudmouth’s heart all over again to see him suffering through that pain,  _ again _ . He reached out gently, not knowing how Rabble would react to being touched. When his hand reached Rabble’s shoulder his eyes flew open, and he grasped Loudmouth’s wrist painfully tight. The fear and the loss in Rabble’s eyes was intense. 

“Hey, Rab’ika, shh, it’s me. It’s Loudmouth. You’re okay.” Loudmouth winced a little. ‘Okay’ was something Rabble was definitely not. But it was the first thing to come to mind. 

Rabble’s was panting, and his eyes wouldn’t focus. Loudmouth reached up his hand not currently being held in a vice grip, and rested on the side of Rabble’s face. Loudmouth gently turned him to face him, speaking really soft, “Hey hey. Can you hear me?” Rabble blinked a few times, but there still was too much despair and panic in his eyes.

“I know it’s difficult, but I need you to focus, just a little okay? It’s me, Lud’ika, we’re on your ship, the  _ Tolase _ . You aren’t alone. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Rabble slowly started to come around, as Loudmouth continued to talk. Focus and recognition coming back. When Rabble realized how tight he was holding onto Loudmouth’s wrist he let go like he had been burned. There were bruises already forming where his hand had been.

“I’m so sorry. I- I don’t. I didn’t  _ mean _ to.” Rabble was stuttering, still shaking from the aftermath of the nightmare.

“Shh, Rab’ika. It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Loudmouth didn’t want him feeling any more guilty than he already was. Besides he believed what he said. 

Rabble looked like he wanted to apologize again. “It’s  _ fine _ . I promise.” He opened his arms; Rabble could not resist, and leaned into them, burying his face into Loudmouth’s chest. There might have been another mumbled apology, but Loudmouth let it go, and ran his fingers through Rabble’s hair instead. It always seem to work the quickest to calm him down. 

A while later, after Rabble stopped shaking and was curled mostly on top of Loudmouth, “We should change it.”

“Change what Rab’ika?” Loudmouth asked, still running his hand through Rabble’s hair slowly.

“The ship.  _ Tolase _ . It’s no longer accurate.” Rabble gently ran his fingers over the bruises he left on Loudmouth’s wrist, “It used to be  _ Tome _ , before we found you. Did you know that? But it didn’t seem like enough afterwards. Especially since you didn’t get to be with us that often. So we changed it to  _ Tolase _ , because we worked so well together.” He was quiet for a while, thinking it over, “ _ Haastal _ .” 

Loudmouth smiled, but there was no mirth to it. Lasting emotional scar. “Yeah.  _ Haastal _ , it is.”

\-------

Some hours later, they were curled together. Loudmouth was half dozing, but couldn’t actually sleep with Rabble still awake against his chest.

Loudmouth ran his hand through Rabble’s hair, “Rab’ika, do… did you save any holos from that day?” Loudmouth felt bad for the small flinch, but he had an idea.

Rabble nodded, “Yeah, I - I couldn’t bring myself to delete them.”

“Would you mind if I watched them? If we can figure out who it was, we could get justice, for Ruckus and Mischief.

Rabble actually moved for the first time in a few hours, to look up at Loudmouth, “Revenge?”

Loudmouth’s smile was sharp, “Yeah, Rab’ika,  _ Revenge _ .”

Rabble looked, not happy, but something other than completely devastated for the first time since he tumbled into Loudmouth in the woods, “I think I might like that, Lud’ika.”  
  
Rabble curled back into Loudmouth’s chest, running his hand down his arm, likely forming plans on how to best get revenge for their brothers. Loudmouth held Rabble close, ready to do whatever he asked of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a  
> tolase - system (lit. joined things)  
> tome - together (plural)  
> haastal - dried blood, scab (also a term for a lasting emotional scar)


End file.
